


Razwan Bahir - Character Profile

by Domimagetrix



Category: Runescape
Genre: Adult Language, Contains spoilers for several recent quests, character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domimagetrix/pseuds/Domimagetrix
Summary: Reading another's character profile reminded me that I've never done one for my World Guardian, so... here's one. Worth noting that some of the details in this profile are unique to my "main-verse" and not the others.





	Razwan Bahir - Character Profile

**Name:** Razwan Bahir

 **Age:** 31 (This at the point of Sliske's Endgame.)

 **Physical Description:** About 5' 6", curly black hair generally braided, of medium-dark brown skin and black eyes, once featuring a tiny amber ring around the pupil thanks to the exchange made during Sliske's Endgame. During the course of a post-Endgame fic, she is exposed to the nature of the Shadow Realm's Heart, and her eyes take on the appearance of Sliske's, black sclerae and amber-gold pupils. This is largely appearance change only; her general visual acuity remains the same, although she's afforded more detail in middling darkness. 

 **Origins:** Native to Pollnivneach. She's the middle of three children of her clan-family's leader.

 **Species:** Human

 **Deity Alignment:** Zamorakian, albeit on her own terms.

 **Combat Style(s):** Melee with certain magical application. She has a minor aptitude for blood magic, and has combined it with a pair of scimitars. Though respectably trained with them, she harbors resentment in having to employ the combat style taught her by Otto Godblessed, a survivalist mentor who entered her into to-the-death gladiatorial arenas for his own profit while training her.

 **Weapon of Choice:** Blood scimitars. Steel at the base, Razwan has, over the course of time, slowly coated each with a hefty layer of her own blood and set it to a semi-permanent "alive" state. Doing so lends them strength and a self-sharpening ability, although both must be "fed" periodically through combat and blood element absorption or by resting in a tank filled with a foul-smelling chemical solution. Failure to do either results in brittleness and shattering of the blood coating. The coating has no inherent offensive properties on its own.  
  
She also owns a pesh kabz and defender, but uses these only as a last resort if she's disarmed.

 **Romantic Involvement:** Nomad and Sliske in the present. A relationship riddled with what I will politely refer to as "problems." To call their relationship development "unhealthy" is so mild in comparison to events that it's nearly a lie.

 **Fears:** Gladiatorial arenas. The aforementioned mentor thrust her into several, including southern Karamja's infamous Hawan do Senagwi, which deals exclusively in to-the-death matches for its paying audiences. She also has difficulty with large, cheering crowds for the same reason. She's struggled to temper her bloodthirsty and spiteful side.

 **Likes:** Music. Loves kebabs from Ihali's place of business (otherwise known as Ali the Kebab Seller) drenched in hot sauce. Adores swimming and lounging about in water. Also enjoys making Saradomin uncomfortable if the opportunity presents itself. Swears often and with intense relish.

 **Dislikes:** Saradomin, ranged combat, vampyres and vampyre politics, Seren, and has little interest in anything or anyone that could be classified as "royal" or "elite." She actively loathes Zaros.

 **Positive Attributes:** Loyal, although to a fault and so it should be listed here as well as with her negative attributes. Respectable fighter with scimitars and smaller blades. Her background as a runner (courier) and her comfort with hard labor and menial tasks have helped counterbalance some of her less socially beneficial qualities in developing alliances. Despite the debatable "elevated" status as World Guardian, she sees it as a miserable job and resents Guthix for it. Wealth, crowns, and titles bore her.

 **Negative Attributes:** Again loyalty, so much so that she'll forgive or ignore a great deal. Once she's made her judgment about a person, it's nigh on impossible to change even in light of new information. This can be seen in her staunch defense of Zamorak despite the god's dark past and her uncompromising loathing of Zaros. Also evident in her relationship with Nomad, some of whose actions shouldn't have been so readily forgiven. She isn't entirely without sense, but is sometimes prone to emotional rather than reasoned decision-making. Often dismissive of the importance of things, and is sometimes guilty of pleasure-seeking in lieu of responsibility. Thanks to a genie's curse, she is also bound by contracts in a similar manner to demons. Refusing to complete them results in an excruciating, full-body revolt leaving her in agony for hours.

**Additional Notes:**

She has been married once before, to the Miscellanian princess Astrid. What began as a political arrangement had bloomed into a soft and gentle sort of love before Astrid's death.

She views Wahisietel (Ali the Wise) as a father figure, both due to his tutoring her during her childhood and involvement in her Mahjarrat-related adventures later in life. 

After her altercation with Oreb, she gained (inherited along with Oreb's soul husk) the ability to pilot those anjuman that didn't die when Oreb did, and the ability (thought at irreplaceable cost to her soul) to create more. Use of a witch's concoction with Sliske took from her the unhusked reserve of Oreb's soul energy, denying her further use of it and any potential for soul magic she might've had with its presence, in exchange for sharing in Sliske's ability to enter and leave the Shadow Realm at will.

She's adopted three hellrats. They are her chaos children. Do not fuck with them.


End file.
